


Best Laid Plans Coda

by PrairieDawn



Series: The Importance of Choosing the Right Pediatrician [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: The last chapter of the Best Laid Plans of Little Graysons, separated into its own smutty lockbox.Or Sarek and Amanda finally get to be alone.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: The Importance of Choosing the Right Pediatrician [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Best Laid Plans Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justalittlegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/gifts).



A surprise night in a VIP suite was all well and good, but it meant that Amanda hadn't packed anything to sleep in or wear tomorrow. She was relieved to find a lightweight gown and robe for her and Sarek hanging up in the bathroom. There was a mysterious puddle of red glitter on the floor of the sonic shower. She turned on the device for a few seconds before stepping inside to allow the glitter to be shaken into the collecting bin. Once in the shower, she took her hair down to let the sonic shake the fixative off. It fell down around her as shimmering dust.

Water showers were absolute anathema on Vulcan--the water supply was too limited to permit them. At Gol, where technology was limited, the monks used the ancient techniques of sand scrubs and scraping with oil to clean the body. Sonics, though, had been the preferred method for most Vulcans for over a millennium. As such, they were a mature technology with advantages of their own.

The longer she'd lived on Vulcan, the more she'd come to appreciate the way the waves gently massaged sore muscles and, depending on how she stood, rippled sensually down her body, especially along her flanks and in the hollow of her back. She raised her arms over her head to luxuriate in the sensation.

The door to the sonic slid open to reveal Sarek, clothed now in the soft, lightweight robe that had been left for him. "I found myself impatient for your return," he said, openly admiring the view.

"You were hoping to catch me before I got dressed." She stepped out of the shower and into his arms, brushing her lips lightly along the curve of his neck. He twitched, half in arousal and half, she knew, in a slightly disgusted worry that she would use her tongue.

He raked his fingertips from her waist to her shoulder blades at the precise boundary between a stroke and a tickle and she wriggled involuntarily. "I thought you wanted to read with me," she whispered in his ear.

"It has been a long time since we have sated ourselves." He caught her hand reaching for her gown and stroked from her palm to the hollow of her elbow. "We have the luxury of time." He swept her into his arms as though she weighed nothing and carried her over to the bed, which he had thoughtfully cleared of their children's crinkly paper decorations.

He tossed her onto the bed with an indignant, "Can you not refrain from thinking of the children for even a moment?"

She rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand. "Make me."

He shrugged out of his own robe to fold it in a smooth, efficient movement, then folded himself gracefully onto the bed beside her to thread his fingers through her hair. "I believe that can be arranged."

"And no cheating," she warned.

He cocked that eyebrow of his. "I believe I can occupy your mind without resorting to, as you call it, cheating. Turn over."

She pursed her lips at his tone but did as she was told. When he got all directive like this, he always made humoring him worth her while.

He started at her shoulders, rubbing out muscles that were a little more sore from dancing than she'd realized. She heard a drawer beside the bed open, then a spicy scent reached her nose. Massage oil procured, Sarek returned to kneading the muscles of her arms and down to her hands, paying close attention to every crease and knuckle, stroking at the almost-webs between each finger.

The massage oil warmed where it touched, across her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back. Sarek straddled her, putting just enough weight on her bottom and legs for her to feel the press and friction of his skin on hers as he moved. "Careful," she said, "I'll end up so relaxed I'll fall asleep on you."

"Your emotional state is painted onto your mind over the course of a day." He stroked across her back then settled onto his haunches to expose her bottom and thighs, which he covered in firm smoothing strokes. "I prefer to aid you in calming your mind, that I might have a clear canvas on which to express my appreciation of your body."

"Appreciate away," she purred.

He worked his way down her legs and to her sore feet. She giggled and kicked when his thumbs tickled behind her toes. "You are exquisite, Amanda." He smoothed his way up her calves then skimmed across the hollow behind her knees. She squealed and pulled her legs away from him. "Sarek!" she laughed.

He crawled up to capture her in his arms. "I would never have thought that inducing such an emotional display would be so satisfying."

"You are a demon!" she told him. "I married a demon!"

"Now, let me see. I believe that shortly after we bonded I cataloged all the locations in which you are ticklish. I believe under your arms is particularly sensitive and this soft place, here, at the base of your throat--" He grazed each spot as he named it, though his touches shifted from tickling to sensual. Her laughter trailed off into a hum that grew into a moan. "Ah, yes, that would be the sound I was attempting to elicit."

Sarek slid down to rest his cheek on her belly while he circled her nipples with his thumb. The change in position brought him close enough that she could reach to tease at the firm muscles of his abdomen and down to the thatch surrounding his cock. He moved her hand away gently. "It has been a long time, _ashayam_. I fear my control will not endure if you tease me."

"And that would be a tragedy," she agreed but slid her hand back toward him centimeter by centimeter while he attempted to distract her from her goal, sneaking down between her legs to tickle at her mound. She stealthily walked her fingers up onto his knee.

He turned his head to brush his lips across the skin below her belly button, then moved just enough to slide two fingers inside her. She gasped and froze while he worked small circles around her clit with his thumb. It took some determination to turn her attention back to sliding her hand up his thigh to one of his sensitive spots, the crease where his leg met his groin. She raked her nails lightly across it and he twitched away from her, then collected both of her hands with the one not occupied with teasing at her center and held them over her head.

She wriggled, testing his strength. "Getting adamant, are we?" she said, then arched her back and sucked in a breath as he increased the pace and pressure of his strokes, "That, like that," she gasped out.

"I see I finally have your complete and undivided attention."

Amanda tensed her thighs and raised her body toward him, opening to give him access. He worked her, tendrils of thought adding to the heat building inside her until she reached that sweet plateau that could not last, then he stopped, reached up and pulled her upward so she faced him, pressed to his body on her knees. Her hands finally free, she slid them down the wiry muscles of his back to knead that perfect ass. He arched his back and raised her up a little, so his cock just brushed her clit and she bit her lip in concentration. "Well, go on then," she murmured into his ear, bearing down just a little against the head of his cock to illustrate her point.

He slid her down onto him and shuddered, then locked his arms around her to hold her still while he acclimated. She took advantage of her position to kiss lightly at his neck and shoulders. There was a tension beyond arousal in the back of her mind, a dissonant discomfort. She looked up into his flushed face and caught his wide, bright eyes. "Something's up. Are you all right?"

He dipped his head shyly and relaxed his grip so she could move against him. He traced the line of her cheek and jaw and she turned her head just enough to kiss the palm of his hand. "I've missed you," he murmured. His thumb stroked her cheekbone.

Of course. She touched their foreheads together, then raised herself slowly, nearly off him, and lowered herself back down, just as slow. "Go ahead. You've already won."

His relieved sigh flowed through her and he caught her face between his hands. She tucked him up tight inside her and rolled her hips, savoring the moment of vertigo, the sense of falling into him and through him, their pleasure rising like feedback between them until both were thrusting against each other, seeking more pressure, more friction, more heat. Their climax pulsed through them. They breathed together, rocking more slowly and gently until he slipped out of her body but stayed in soft contact with her mind. "I've missed you too," she murmured into his chest.

She stayed wrapped around him until the cold stickiness started to become annoying, then left just long enough to clean up and toss on that lightweight robe, though she didn't bother tying it closed. It wasn't even dark outside yet. There was no point in dressing if they had time to give it another go in an hour or two. When she returned, he was stretched out on the bed with a datapad, but he looked up as soon as he heard her footsteps on the floor.

She slid in next to him. "What are you reading?"

He set the datapad aside. "I was looking for an appropriate selection to share with you. Would you prefer philosophy, poetry, or natural sciences this evening?"

She slid an arm around him and leaned in to plant a light peck on his temple. "Natural sciences. You so rarely get the chance to indulge anymore."

"I would like to begin with a gift."

"Oh?" she said, though she wasn't precisely surprised. Sarek was a sucker for open air craft markets, antiques, and art. 

When he drew the delicate necklace out of its folded paper box, she felt her cheeks crinkle with a smile. "It is vokaya," he said. "It is similar to your Earth's turquoise, but contains traces of other elements found in these ratios only on Vulcan."

She chuckled. Trust Sarek to find a unique stone. He shared his younger son's fondness for unusual pretty rocks. The setting was lovely, a delicate diamond shape in which the bright blue stone hung suspended like a piece of Earth's sky. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It emits a small amount of radiation in the form of tetryon beta particles, but I have confirmed that said radiation does not interact with normal matter sufficiently to cause harm."

"Interesting," she said a little dubiously.

He cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. "It also can serve as a subtle tracking device."

"Afraid I'm going to run off on you, are you?"

"Our son did not inherit that habit from me."

"So you say," she teased. "Which of us spends all his time flitting from planet to planet while I stay put right here with three children and a sehlat to look after?"

"I-Chaya looks after you." He took her hands in his. "Understand, my wife. I chose this adornment for you because it would accentuate your beauty and because I found the color and pattern of the stone appealing. My discovery that it could serve as a covert means to locate you in the event of misfortune was merely fortuitous."

"Merely fortuitous," she echoed wryly. "I'll have to make sure I wear it always. Let's hope we never have to use its secret power."

"Amanda, did you marry me so that you could enact a fantasy of participating in one of those political intrigue novels you enjoy so much?"

She opened her mouth to reassure him, but the view of his relaxed pose in his half-open robe inspired her to change her tactics. "You'll never get me to talk."

His eyebrow climbed toward the ceiling, but after a moment in which she thought she could see the gears turning in his brain, he crawled over her so his body caged hers. "I have my ways."

She raised herself up on her elbows so that her mouth was a spare finger's breadth from his. "You think you can charm me out of my secrets?"

"I can and I will, my Lady," he said, then wrapped himself around her and proceeded to demonstrate just how charming he could be.


End file.
